Una nueva vida
by Akure-Maeko16
Summary: una chica de corea se muda a la ciudad de inazuma por problemas de estudio, y por la muerte de su gemela, pero esta chica tiene una cualidad parecida a la de un miembro del equipo de Raimon.
1. Chapter 1

Mae: esta historia la inventé en un simple dia de aburrimiento, no tenia que hacer, asi que inventé a Tori, y como quise dejarla con un personaje, decidí a Afuro Terumi, conocido como Aprhodi, ya qye me encanta este personaje, igual que a la mitadde los de Inazuma jajaja. Bueno eso es todo.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven/Los Super Once no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5

Tori: si le perteneciera a ella, seria una serie yaoi ^^

Mae: oye! Bueno, es cierto jajaaja

Capitulo 1: "Un nuevo dia"

Hola, un gusto, mi nombre es Akure Tori, tengo 14 años, soy de estatura media, tengo el cabello largo, color castaño, ojos color esmeralda claros y todos dicen que tengo una dulce voz. Yo soy de Corea, pero me vine a vivir a la ciudad de Inazuma por problemas de estudio, ahora mismo vivo con mi hermana mayor, ella se llama Naoko Akure, tiene 19 y estudia en la universidad, por esa razón, la veo pocas veces, pero al menos la veo más que a mi hermano mayor, Kenji. Él tiene 16 y ahora estudia en el extranjero. Yo en realidad tengo 3 hermanos, los mencionados anteriormente… y a Akure Maeko, igualmente de 14 años, para aclarar, mi gemela, solo que ella era más arrogante que yo, y tenia los ojos color ámbar, el cabello un poco más ondulado y de un castaño más claro, pero ella falleció hace un año en Corea en un accidente de trafico. Bueno, ahora empieza la verdadera historia.

Naoko: ¡Tori! ¡Despierta, ya son las 07:45!

Tori: ¡Pero Nee-san!

Naoko: ¡Solo arriba! ¡Tú eres muy lenta para desayunar, y llegar a tu escuela te toma 7 minutos!

Tori: ¡Ya entendí! – se levanta –

Naoko: ¡Bien, tu desayuno ya está listo! ¡Yo ya me voy Tori!

Tori: ¡Cuidate Nee-san! *Bien, otra tarde sin Nee-san*

Tori baja una vez que se viste. Se sienta y empieza a tomar su desayuno rápidamente.

Tori: ¡Bien, termine!

Sale rápidamente de la casa y empieza a caminar hasta su nueva escuela, La Academia Raimon. En el camino, ve una tienda de Bentos y decide pasar a comprar uno para el almuerzo. Al entrar, choca con un chico que justo en ese momento salía de la tienda, pero llevaba un bento en las manos, por lo que en el momento del choque, el bento cae al suelo.

Tori: - sobándose por la caída y mirando el bento en el suelo - ¡Lo lamento mucho! ¡No fue mi intención!

¿?: No te preocupes, no fue para tanto.

Tori: Eh…b-bueno, pero igual te pagaré tu bento.

¿?: Tranquila – le ofrece la mano para ayudarla a pararse -

Tori al mirar al muchacho, ve a un chico alto de largo cabello rubio, tenia un rostro angelical y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso.

¿?: Ahora te pregunto, ¿Estas bien?

Tori: ¿Y-yo? *Que ridículo, obvio que a ti baka ¬¬*

¿?: Claro.

Tori: S-si, estoy bien

¿?: Que bueno ^^

Tori: ^/^ *Si que es lindo* ¿Y cual es tu nombre?

¿?: Me llamo Afuro Terumi, ¿Y tu?

Tori: Soy Akure Tori

Terumi: Un gusto Tori. –Terumi la revisa de arriba a abajo – Espera, ¿Estudias en Raimon?

Tori: En realidad, hoy es mi primer dia – Mira su reloj - ¡Y si no me apuro llegaré tarde! ¡Bueno, un gusto conocerte Terumi!

Tori se despide con una mano al aire mientras se separa y sale corriendo a la calle, pero en eso, un camión se dirige donde ella. Tori para en medio de la calle y mira el camión con los ojos en blanco. Terumi al ver esto, corre donde ella, la toma y ambos caen en la acera mientras el camión para en seco.

Terumi: Eso… estuvo cerca. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tori: *Es igual… que esa vez*

*Flash Back*

*Hace 1 año*

Tori: ¡Nee! ¡Apresúrate Maeko!

Maeko: ¡Tori, no corras tan rápido!

Tori: ¡Pero tu no vallas tan lento tortuga!

Maeko:¡Eh! ¡Nadie me dice tortuga!

Tori corre hacia la calle justo cuando un camión pasa.

Maeko: ¡Tori!

Maeko corre donde Tori y la empuja. La oji-esmeralda se sienta en la acera y ve hacia la calle. Ve el camión detenido, busca con la mirada, pero no encuentra a Maeko.

Tori: *N-no puede ser…que…*

Corre delante del camión, y lo que ve la deja pasmada. Maeko se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y un pequeño hilo de sangre caia de la comisura de sus labios y de la nariz.

Tori: M-Mae… ko…

Maeko: ¿To-ri?

Tori: - empieza a llorar- ¡Maeko! –corre donde ella - ¡Maeko, Maeko!

Maeko: Eso…estuvo cerca… ¿Te… encuentras…bien?

Tori: -sin parar de llorar - Estoy bien, p-pero tú…

Maeko: Tranquila… no es n-nada…

Tori: ¡Como que no es nada! – empieza a gritar - ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! ¡Una ambulancia!

Maeko: No gastes… aire. Es obvio que de esta… no me salvo…

Tori: No… no digas eso Maeko.

Maeko: Jeje, pero si tu sabes… que yo siempre digo… la verdad.

Tori: No, tu… vas a estar bien – sonríe aun llorando – Lo vas a estar, te lo aseguro.

Maeko: Tran-quila, yo… - entrelaza su meñique con el de Tori - …siempre estaré en ti… Tori… – empieza a cerrar los ojos lentamente-

Tori: No… ¡NO!

Maeko: Cuidate mucho… tontita…

*Fin Flash Back*

Terumi: Tori… ¿Estas bien?

Tori: - Mira a Terumi - …Teru-mi…

Terumi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tori: - lo mira con enojo - ¿¡Por que lo hiciste Terumi! ¿¡Por que!

Terumi: ¿Eh? ¡Para salvarte! ¡Para que más iba a ser!

Tori: ¡Pero… - unas lagrimas salen de los ojos de la niña, pero aun con rabia - …Si te hubiera pasado algo!

Terumi: Seria mejor a mi que… -es interrumpido-

Tori: ¡No quiero vivir eso de nuevo! – se abraza a Terumi llorando – No quiero…no…

Terumi: ¿Vivir eso de nuevo?

Terumi y Tori se encaminan a Raimon, ya que Terumi igual estudia en ese colegio. En el camino, Tori le cuenta todo a Terumi.

Terumi: Ya entendí. Entonces cuando te salvé… ¿Te recordé eso?

Tori: Si, por eso dije que no quería vivir eso de nuevo.

Terumi: Pero… ¿Has oído eso?

Tori: ¿Qué cosa?

Terumi: Se dice que las cosas nunca pasan dos veces.

Tori: ¿En serio?

Terumi: Claro, por eso, debes estar tranquila. Y si llegara a pasar de nuevo… yo estaré ahí, siempre.

Tori: o/o Ah… gracias.

Terumi: ^^ De nada

Terumi y Tori llegan a Raimon, y se encuentran con la sorpresa de que las clases aún no comienzan.

Tori: ¡Genial! ¡Llegamos a Tiempo!

Terumi: Tori, ven. –Terumi la toma de la mano y la lleva a un lugar-

Tori: O/O ¿A-a donde v-vamos?

Terumi: Tienes que ir a buscar tu horario, tontita.

Tori: *Igual que Maeko*

Terumi lleva a Tori a la secretaria, pero Tori mira que Terumi aún no la suelta de la mano.

Tori: T-Teru-mi…

Terumi: ¿Qué ocurre Tori?

Tori: M-Mi… mano –ladea el rostro sonrojado-

Terumi: -la suelta ruborizado- ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento Tori! *¡Baka!*

Tori: No importa, Terumi-kun…^^

Terumi: *¿Terumi…kun?*

Tori: Bien, iré por mi horario –Tori entra en la secretaria- Eh…Hola, vengo por mi horario.

Secretaria: Claro, ¿Tu nombre?

Tori: Akure Tori, vengo de Corea.

Terumi: *¿Escuche bien? ¿De Corea?*

Secretaria: Si, aquí estas. Ten, estas en Segundo Grado.

Tori: Gracias –sale del lugar-

Terumi: ¿Y bien? ¿En que Grado estas?

Tori: Segundo Grado.

Terumi: Entonces significa que soy mayor que tú.

Tori: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Terumi: Yo voy en Tercer Grado.

Tori: ¡¿Tercer Grado?

Terumi: ¡Claro! ¿Sorprendida?

Tori: Bueno, mejor me voy a mi salón. Te veo después Terumi-kun.

Terumi: Claro ^^ *Creo que me esta gustando que me diga Terumi-kun*

En el salón del Segundo Grado, todos estaban emocionados al escuchar que llegaría un nuevo estudiante. Todos, menos 3 chicos, (1)un pelirrojo de ojos ámbar que se encontraba recostado en la mesa,(2) un peli plateado que miraba por la ventana y (3)un chico de cabello castaño con un extraño corte que solo se balanceaba en la silla aburrido.

Sensei: Por favor, todos tomen asiento.

Clase: ¡Hai Sensei!

Sensei: Bien, como han escuchado, llegará una nueva estudiante.

(1): ¿No que era un chico?

(2): Tranquilo, tal vez solo un error. Ya sabes como son los rumores.

(3): *Genial, otra chica. ¡Me basta con t|odas las mocosas que están aquí!*

Sensei: Por favor, adelante.

Entra al salón, Tori, quien al mirar a la clase, se avergüenza y baja la mirada. El pelirrojo al verla, levanta la mirada y la queda mirando, el peli plateado solo se cruza de brazos, pero el castaño se sorprende y se cae de la silla. Toda la clase se rie.

(3): ¡Callense!

Sensei: Señor Akio Fudou, ¿Cuántas veces le tengo que decir que no se balanceé en la silla?

Fudou: Perdón Sensei *¡No me importa viejo!*

Sensei: Bien señorita. Por favor, preséntese.

Tori: S-si, Sensei. M-mi nombre es Akure Tori, t-tengo 14 años y s-soy de Corea.

(1)y(2): ¿¡De Corea!

Sensei: ¡Señor Nagumo Haruya y Señor Suzuno Fuusuke! ¡Compórtense!

Haruya y Fuusuke: Perdón Sensei.

Sensei: Bien, puedes tomar asiento.

Tori: S-si Sensei.

Tori busca un asiento, y el único vacio que encuentra, es uno al lado del chico de nombre Akio Fudou.

Fudou: *Bien, creo que me saqué la Lotería jejeje* Hola Tori.

Tori: H-Hola… *Que Nervios*

Fudou: Akio Fudou, ese es mi nombre, preciosa.

Tori: o/o Ah… G-Gracias, Akio.

Fudou: Tranquila lindura, solo dime Fudou jejeje.

Tori: De acuerdo… Fudou.

Las clases empiezan. Para algunos parecen eternas, y solo deseaban que terminaran, pero no para Akio, quien no se aburría "para nada" en esa clase. Durante toda la hora, Akio miraba a Tori de arriba a abajo.

Fudou: *Wow, esta chica es realmente preciosa, y tiene un cuerpo…*

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por el Sensei, quien lo golpea con una regla en la cabeza.

Fudou: ¡Auch!

Sensei: Señor Akio, tome atención a la clase.

Fudou: Si, si, como sea – se soba la cabeza por el golpe –

Toda la clase se aguanta la risa, inclusive Tori, quien se tapaba el rostro con ambas manos.

Fudou: *Después verá mi venganza señor*

Por fin terminan las clases. Tori se levanta y ordena sus cosas antes de salir.

Haruya: ¡Eh! ¡Niña!

Tori: ¿Eh? –se gira y se encuentra con Nagumo Haruya, el chico pelirrojo de ojos ámbar-

Fuusuke: ¿No crees que hubiera sido mejor llamarla por su nombre?

Haruya: Jeje. Lo se.

Tori: Eh… ¿Me disculpan? Debo ir a ver a alguien.

Haruya: Claro, pero dime… ¿Realmente eres de Corea?

Tori: Claro, en Corea nací, en Corea crecí y en Corea viví.

Haruya: Jajaja, si es de Corea.

Tori: ¿Y por que preguntan?

Fuusuke: Pues verás… Nosotros también somos de Corea.

Tori: ¿E-En serio?

Haruya: ¡Claro! ¡Nosotros estábamos en el equipo Fire Dragon!

Tori: ¿Fire Dragon?

Suzuno: ¿Qué no conoces al equipo de soccer de Corea?

Tori: Perdón, pero yo no soy del soccer.

Haruya: Con razón no nos conoce. Seguramente tampoco conoce a Afuro.

Tori: ¿Terumi juega soccer?

Haruya y Fuusuke ven a Tori extrañados.

Fuusuke: ¿Conoces a Afuro?

Tori: ¡Claro! Esta mañana camino a la escuela choqué con él y… me salvó la vida.

Haruya y Fuusuke: ¿Te salvó la vida?

¿?: Tock, tock…

Los tres voltean hacia la persona que fingió tocar.

Bueno, eso fue todo XD

Acepto quejas, tomatazos (si es que me atinan jaja) y burlas, pero sobre todo reviews, aunque como es un poquito fome (al menos como lo encuentro yo) no creo que tenga ninguno jajaja.

Ok, hasta el prox capi~…


	2. Chapter 2

Mae: bueno, aquí es segundo capi, "Recordando antiguos tiempos".

Tori: con una aparición especial!

¿?: claro, la mia ^^

Tori: te extrañe mucho T-T

Mae: bueno, no dramatizen. Ahora el disclaimer, aunque ya saben cual es.

Tori y ¿?: Inazuma Eleven/Los Super Once le pertenece a Level-5

Nota: tiene unos arreglos, no se si los noten XD, ah y Kissiee, avísame si asi está mejor, si?

Mae: bien, ahora el segundo capi~

* * *

Capitulo 2: **"Recordando antiguos tiempos"**

_Haruya y Fuusuke: ¿Te salvó la vida?_

_¿?: Tock, tock…_

_Los tres voltean hacia la persona que fingió tocar._

Tori: ¡Terumi-kun! –corre hacia Terumi

Nagumo y Suzuno: ¿Terumi-kun?

Terumi: Con que te tocó en la misma clase de ellos dos.

Tori: Si, son muy agradables… A todo esto, Terumi…

Terumi: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tori: ¡¿Eres de Corea?

Terumi: ¡Eh! ¡Ah! Si, yo soy de Corea.

Nagumo: Como te dijimos, él estaba en el equipo Fire dragon de Corea con nosotros.

Tori: ¡¿Juegas soccer?

Nagumo: -con una gota en la cabeza- ¿Qué esta niña no entiende?

Terumi: Claro. Yo, Suzuno y Nagumo somos los mejores jugadores de Corea.

Tori: De seguro que si Maeko hubiera estado aqui, se les lanzaría encima a los tres.

Nagumo: ¿Quién es Maeko?

Tori: Maeko es… mi hermana fallecida –baja la mirada-

Suzuno: Eh… lo lamento mucho.

Tori: Tranquilo, no pasa nada. Ya debo superar eso.

Nagumo: Bueno, pero igual puedes contar con nosotros.

Suzuno: Es cierto Tori.

Tori: Gracias TwT

**Los cuatro salieron del salón y se dirigieron al comedor, ya que a esas horas era el lugar más vacio, y ahí podrías conocerse tranquilamente**.

Tori: Ustedes son muy agradables.

Nagumo: ¿Sabes? Creo que seria mas fácil si nos llamas por nuestros apodos.

Tori: ¿Apodos?

Nagumo: ¡Claro! Yo soy Burn.

Suzuno: Y yo soy Gazelle.

Tori: ^w^ Claro, Burn y Gazelle.

Terumi: *_Realmente serán buenos amigos. Además de que Tori es muy lin… ¡Eh! ¡Para ahí Terumi! Es solo una amiga, no pienses nada más_*

Tori: Bueno, iré a recorrer la escuela.

**Tori al ponerse de pie, recibe un sorpresivo abrazo por la espalda.**

Tori: ¡Nanni!

**Terumi, Nagumo y Suzuno se ponen de pie, pero el extraño no la suelta del abrazo. Se acerca al oído de Tori y le susurra:**

¿?: Te extrañé, Tori.

Tori: O.O *_Esa… voz_*

Terumi: ¡Eh! ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: ¿Yo? Yo me llamo…

Tori: ¡Kenji! – se suelta del abrazo y luego ella lo abraza-

**Kenji es un poco más alto que Tori, tiene el cabello negro, un poco despeinado y los ojos esmeraldas como Tori, pero un poco más oscuros, y es de piel morena.**

Nagumo: ¿Lo conoces?

Terumi: *_Seguramente es su_…*

Tori: ¡Kenji es mi hermano! – exclama alegre-

Los otros tres: ¡¿Hermano?

Kenji: Claro, mi nombre es Akure Kenji aunque no lo crean.

Terumi: _*¡Pero que pensaba! ¡Y por que pensé eso!*_

Tori: Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas en el extranjero?

Kenji: Pues decidí venir a estudiar a Raimon con mi hermanita. –Juega con el cabello de Tori-

Terumi: ¬¬

Nagumo: -Pica a Terumi- Eh Afuro… ¿Qué te ocurre?

Terumi: ¿Ah?... No, nada.

Suzuno: Si, claro –con su original cara de Poker-

Kenji: ¿Y quienes son tus amigos?

Tori: Mejor que ellos se presenten.

Nagumo: Mi nombre es Nagumo Haruya, pero puedes decirme Burn.

Suzuno: Soy Suzuno Fuusuke. Dime Gazelle.

Terumi: Y yo soy Afuro Terumi.

Kenji: Pues es un gusto conocerlos –Kenji les hace una reverencia-

Tori: ¡Extrañaba esa costumbre tuya!

Kenji: Ah, Tori, ¿Cómo esta M…

Tori: -le tapa la boca- ¡E-esta b-bien! ¿Vendrias conmigo un poco?

**Tori jala a Kenji y lo lleva fuera del comedor.**

Kenji: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tori: Lo que pasa, es que ellos…

Kenji: Aún no lo saben, ¿Verdad?

Tori: No. Quería decirles cuando ya seamos… mas amigos, ¿Me entiendes?

Kenji: Entiendo, pero algo me dice, que… mientras más pronto les digas, mejor.

Tori: -suspira- De acuerdo, pronto les diré, pero no hoy.

Kenji: Con eso me conformo.

Tori: ^^ Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Onee-san.

* * *

Hasta aquí el segundo capi ^^, seguramente esta igual de fome que el anterior, pero igual agradesco los reviews del capi anterior.

Kenji: y por fin estoy aquí.

Tori: te extrañeeee! TT_TT

Mae: bueno, los veo en el prox capi!~

Tori y Kenji: "¡Diciendo la verdad!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mae: bien, aca va el tercer capitulo! Este me costó un poquito hacerlo, ya que estaba en mi momento de inspiración.

Tori: sus momentos de inspiración son cuando el chico que le gus…

Mae: – le da un zape- callate Tori ¬¬, bueno, aquí el siguiente capitulo.^^

Capitulo 3: **"Diciendo la verdad"**

_Tori: -suspira- De acuerdo, pronto les diré, pero no hoy._

_Kenji: Con eso me conformo._

_Tori: ^^ Me alegra que hayas vuelto, Onee-san._

Kenji: Bueno, creo que saber para que vengo, ¿Cierto?

Tori: Creo que si.

**Tori y Kenji vuelven donde los chicos, quienes se encontraban conversando.**

Tori: ¿Qué ocurre?

Nagumo: Nada Tori, solo los esperábamos.

Terumi: Nee, Kenji, ¿Qué edad tienes?

Kenji: Yo tengo 16, ¿Por qué?

Nagumo: ¡¿16? ¡¿Entonces vas en…!

Kenji: Cuarto.

Suzuno: Te lo dije.

Tori: Bien, alguien mayor a Terumi.

Nagumo: Jeje, ya no eres el más grande.

Terumi: No importa. Oye Tori, ¿No que ibas a recorrer el colegio?

Tori: ¡Cierto! ¿Me acompañarían?

Terumi: Claro.

Nagumo: ¿Por qué no?

Suzuno: De acuerdo.

Tori: ^^ Gracias.

Kenji: Bien, yo me voy. Tengo que ir a buscar mi horario. –se va-

**Los cuatro chicos empiezan a mostrarle el colegio a Tori, hasta que pasan por el campo de soccer.**

Terumi; Y aquí es donde el equipo de soccer entrena.

Tori: ¿Cómo es el soccer?

Nagumo: ¿Qué nunca has jugado soccer?

Tori: No, pero siempre veía a Maeko jugar, ya que ella estaba en un equipo.

Suzuno: ¿Entonces solo has visto jugar y nunca has jugado?

Tori: No, nunca en mi vida he jugado, solo he mirado.

**Todo iba bien, hasta que un balón de soccer choca con la cabeza de Tori, empujándola y tirándola al suelo.**

Terumi: ¡Tori!

Nagumo: ¿Estas bien?

Tori: Maldito…

Suzuno: ¿Eh?

**Tori se pone de pie y se gira hacia el balón con la mirada baja y con un aire siniestro, grita:**

Tori: ¡Ten más cuidado imbécil!

**La chica patea el balón, llegándole en el estomago al chico que lanzó el balón (tranquilos, no era nadie del equipo Raimon, solo un idiota que quiso patearla y falló) Los otros tres chicos quedan impactados ante la potencia de la patada.**

Nagumo: ¿¡No que dijiste que nunca habías jugado futbol?

Tori: -se gira hacia Nagumo- ¿Quién eres tú idiota?

**Nagumo al verla, Tori tenia los ojos de otro color, para especificar… ámbar, y su pelo se había puesto un poco más ondulado.**

Terumi: ¿Tori?

Tori: ¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?

Suzuno: Pero… ¿Qué le ocurre?

Tori: ¡Bien, quiero una explicación!

¿?: Yo también quiero una explicación… Maeko.

Suzuno: Espera…

Nagumo: Dijo…

Terumi: *_Maeko_*

Mae: Bueno, este fue un poco más corto, por que como dijieron por ahí, ¡SI! Me gusta dejar a la gente con la duda jajaja.

Maeko: por esa razón eres desagradable.¬¬

Mae: no más que tú ¬¬

Kenji: bueno, hasta el prox capi, nos vamos ante de que estas dos se maten.

-mae y Maeko se miran con un rayito a los ojos-

Mae: si, hasta el prox capi!~


	4. Chapter 4

Mae: bueno, el siguiente cap~ gomen la tardanza ^^U

Kenji: aquí, aclararé todo, para los que no entienden aún.

Mae: Kenji, no seas tonto, de seguro tods ya entendieron. Bueno, vamos con es siguiente cap!

Capitulo 4: **"Aclarando todo y empieza el romance"**

_Suzuno: Espera…_

_Nagumo: Dijo…_

_Terumi: *Maeko*_

Maeko: ¡Kenji! Cuanto sin verte.

Kenji: Maeko, te dije que no hicieras eso. Que estés dentro de Tori, no significa que sea tu títere.

Maeko: De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no lo volveré a hacer.

Kenji: Eso espero Maeko.

**En eso, Tori se desmaya, cayendo inconsciente en los brazos de Terumi. Su cabello había vuelto a la normalidad, lo que indicaba que Maeko había dejado a Tori.**

Terumi: Tori… Tori –la mueve un poco-

Kenji: Tranquilo, estará bien.

Nagumo: No entiendo, ¿Que fue…lo que pasó?

Kenji: Te explicaré. Hace un año, cuando Maeko tuvo ese accidente de tráfico, ella dijo "Siempre estaré en ti", o eso es lo que me dijo Tori. Pues verán, al parecer, ella hablaba en serio, ya que Maeko… vive dentro de Tori.

Suzuno: Pero ¿Cuando se dieron cuenta?

Kenji: -baja la mirada-

_*Flash Back*_

_**Pasó medio año desde la muerte de Maeko. Naoko, Kenji y Tori están en un partido del ex equipo de la gemela de Tori. **_

_Tori: -sonrie delicadamente- Creo… que ver soccer me deprime._

_Naoko: A nosotros también, pero con esto podemos recordarla._

_Kenji: Eso es cierto Tori._

_Tori: Claro, tienen ra… -Tori siente un fuerte latido, abre los ojos dejandolos en blanco y luego baja la mirada-_

_Kenji: -Mira a Tori- ¿Te ocurre algo?_

_Tori:-aun con la mirada baja- Nada. Voy a buscar algo y vuelvo- se levanta y se va-_

_Naoko: Que extraño, Tori no es así._

_Kenji: Bueno, de seguro está cambiando por la pérdida de Maeko, ¿No crees?_

_Naoko: Si, creo que solo es eso._

_Narrador: Un cambio en el equipo Tenshi no Tsubasa(__Significa Alas de Ángel ^^)El jugador N° 7 por el jugador N° 10._

_Kenji: Ya encontraron al jugador que reemplazará a Maeko._

_**Todo va bien, hasta que algo deja sorprendido no solo a Naoko y a Kenji, si no, que a todos los espectadores. Ingresando a la cancha, iba Tori, con la camiseta de su hermana, la N° 10.**_

_Naoko: ¡Pero qué…!_

_Narrador: ¡Increible, al campo de juego hace su entrada Akure Tori!_

_Tori: ¡Hay un error señor!_

_Kenji: *¿Un error?*_

_Tori: -se indica- Ustedes están viendo, ¡A Akure Maeko!_

_Naoko: ¿¡Maeko! ¡Es imposible! – se levanta para ir en busca de su hermana, pero Kenji la detiene- ¿Eh?_

_Kenji: Espera Naoko, quiero ver algo._

_Naoko: Pero…_

_Kenji: Tranquila, todo estará bien._

_Naoko: … De acuerdo –se vuelve a sentar-_

_Maeko: -sonrie victoriosa y siniestramente- Bien, es hora de ganar este partido._

_**El partido sigue, quedando en el primer tiempo con un empate 3-3, pero en el segundo tiempo, Tori o Maeko empezó a jugar en serio, dándole la victoria a Tenshi no Tsubasa de…15-3, demostrando que ella realmente era Maeko.**_

_Luego de que todos se retiraran, Kenji y Naoko van donde Maeko._

_Naoko: ¿Tori?_

_Maeko: No nee-san, ahora hablas con Maeko –con su tono de voz real-_

_Naoko: Ma-Mae-ko… _

_Kenji: Tú deberías estar descansando en paz._

_Maeko: Pues para tu información, no quiero "descansar en paz" aún, Onee-san._

_Naoko: Pero, ¿Qué haces dentro de Tori?_

_Maeko: -baja la mirada- Yo le dije, que siempre estaría en ella –levanta la mirada con ojos retadores- y así será. -aprieta los puños- Jamás la dejaré._

_*Fin Flash Back*_

**Los 4 chicos se encontraban en la enfermería escuchando la historia de Maeko y Tori. Nagumo, Suzuno y Kenji se encontraban de pie, mientras que Terumi estaba sentado a un lado de Tori, quien estaba acostada en una camilla.**

Suzuno: Con que eso pasó.

Kenji: Si, desde entonces, Maeko ha vivido dentro de Tori.

Nagumo: Pero, ¿Cuándo aparece esa niña en Tori?

Kenji: Pues, realmente no se sabe, aparece cuando quiere, pero si se bae que aparece cuando Tori se enfada o la hacen enojar.

Terumi: Pero ustedes saben calmarla, ¿Verdad?

Kenji: Pues… no. He pasado tanto tiempo en el extranjero, que no se que cosas enfadan a Tori, y Naoko solo la ve en la noche, cuando llega a casa.

Suzuno: -lleva una mano a su mentón- Nosotros estamos en su clase, podríamos estar con ella y conocer sus gustos, así veríamos que cosas le molestan.

Nagumo: ¡Gazelle siempre ha sido un genio! ^^

Suzuno: Por eso tengo mejores notas que tu ¬¬

Kenji: Bien, dejemos descansar a Tori.

Nagumo, Suzuno y Kenji se dirigen a la salida. Kenji se devuelve a ver a Terumi.

Kenji: Afuro, ¿No vienes?

Terumi: No, aún no. Después los alcanzo –sin apartar la mirada de Tori-

Kenji: -sonrie- De acuerdo -se va-

Terumi dirije su mirada a Kenji, quien en ese minuto, cerraba la puerta, luego volvió a mirar a Tori, quien aún dormía. Terumi empezó a acariciar el cabello de la oji esmeralda. Entonces Tori abrió lentamente los ojos.

Tori: ¿Terumi-kun?

Terumi: ¿Cómo estas?

Tori: -se sienta en la camilla- Pues, ya me siento mejor.

Terumi: Que bueno. Maeko nos dio un susto a todos cuando te controló.

Tori: O.O *_¿Cómo sabe lo de…? Kenji…* _¿Kenji te dijo?

Terumi: No solo a mi, también a Burn y Gazelle.

Tori: Entonces ya saben la verdad –baja la mirada-

Terumi: Si, pero no hay de que preocuparse.

Tori: No es eso, lo que pasa, es que la que deberia haberles dicho… era yo.

Terumi: No importa. Al menos ya estas mejor. Realmente me preocupaste.

Tori: o/o Eh..

Terumi: ¡Digo! ¡Realmente nos preocupaste! -rie nervioso- *_Bien, ahora si estoy perdido_*

Tori: B-Bueno, no me alegra haberlos preocupado, p-pero me alegra que te hayas preocupado por mi.

Terumi: ¿Sabes que no fui el único, verdad? Burn, Gazelle y obviamente Kenji también se preocuparon.

Tori: Que bien ^^ _*Pero me gustó que te preocuparas __**tú**__*_

Mae: bueno, hasta aquí llego, que flash back mas loco que hice XD

Tori: si me di cuenta…

Kenji: bueno, que le vamos a hacer, tanto fic que hace la esta volviendo loca

Mae: Eh!yo no estoy loca! Bueno, las espero en el prox capi~


	5. Chapter 5

Mae: aquí está el cap. siguiente ^^ este me costó un poco hacerlo por el poco tiempo que últimamente tengo y las escasas ideas que me llegan u.u

Voy a aclarar algo, aquí, las cursivas que no tengan (*), son voces que están en la mente de Tori y/o lo que dice ella. En esta historia, pensamientos y palabras en la mente son dos cosas distintas, no sé si me expliqué bien ^^U

* * *

Capitulo 5: **"¿Qué eres tú para mí?"**

_Tori: B-Bueno, no me alegra haberlos preocupado, p-pero me alegra que te hayas preocupado por mí._

_Terumi: ¿Sabes que no fui el único, verdad? Burn, Gazelle y obviamente Kenji también se preocuparon._

_Tori: Que bien *__Pero me gustó que te preocuparas __**tú**__*_

Terumi: Bueno, ahora que te sientes mejor, tienes que ir a clases.

Tori: -suspira pesadamente- Es cierto, ¿Burn y Gazelle estarán en el salón?

Terumi: Yo creo… –toca el timbre- …que sí.

Tori: Bueno, vamos.

**Ambos salen de la enfermería y se dirigen al salón de la clase de Tori. Una vez allá, Terumi y Tori se despidieron. La peli castaña buscó a Burn y Gazelle, pero estos aún no llegaban, caminó hasta su lugar y tomó asiento. Justo en ese momento, entra Fudou, quien al ver a Tori, sonríe arrogantemente y rápidamente se sienta al lado de ella.**

Fudou: ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo lo pasaste en tu primer descanso?

Tori: Eh… bien diría yo, ¿Por qué te sentaste tan rápido?

Fudou: Porque me podrían quitar mi lugar, y nadie que no sea yo se va a sentar al lado tuyo.

Tori: o/o Ah…. Q-que bien.

Nagumo: Eh, Fudou, déjala ya. Ella es de Terumi –con una sonrisa traviesa pica a Tori con el codo-

Tori: ¡Eh! ¡¿D-De q-que hablas Burn?

Nagumo: Oh, vamos, ¿Me vas a negar que te gusta a Afuro?

Tori: O/O ¡A mí n-no m-me gusta Terumi! ¡Es mi amigo!

Nagumo: Si, como no –sarcasmo-

Fudou: _*¿Qué quiere decir este imbécil?*_

Suzuno: Ya déjala Burn y ve a sentarte.

Nagumo: Como quieras –con las manos tras su cabeza se va a su lugar-

Suzuno: Este jamás va a cambiar –sigue a Nagumo-

Tori: -suspira- *_Que nervios, y… ¿Por qué nervios? Acaso será que...*_

Fudou: Bueno, al menos se fueron.

Tori: -se gira a Fudou- ¿Acaso se llevan mal?

Fudou: No, pero no me agradan.

Tori: ¬¬U

¿?: _Ese tal Fudou es lindo._

Tori: Callate…

Fudou: ¿Dijiste algo?

Tori: ^^U No, nada…

¿?: _¡Pero si es verdad!_

Tori: _Que te calles Maeko._

Maeko_: ¿Y si no quiero?_

Tori: _Te obligo._

Maeko: _¿Cómo?_

Tori: …

Maeko: _Si quieres me voy._

Tori: _No, no quiero… perderte de nuevo, Maeko._

Maeko: _Como digas, hermanita._

Fudou: Eh, Tori…

Tori: Uh… ¿Qué ocurre?

Fudou: ¿Qué sientes por ese tal Terumi?

Tori: O/O ¡EH! ¡NADA! ¿¡POR QUE LA PREGUNTA!

Fudou: Nada, simple curiosidad.

Tori: -suspira- Ah, de acuerdo.

Maeko: _Creo que le gustas a Fudou ¬¬_

Tori: _¿Molesta hermana?_

Maeko: ¡_Claro! ¡Él es muy guapo y tú me lo estas quitando! Ojalá estuviera viva ¬¬_

Tori: *_Ojalá…_*

**La clase pasó normalmente. Tori se aburría, hasta que Maeko "habló".**

Maeko_: Ahora_ _agradezco estar muerta…_

Tori: _Maeko… no digas eso…_

Maeko_: Perdón Tori, pero… ¡Al menos yo no me aburro en clases!_

Tori: _Pero si extrañas jugar soccer, ¿No?_

Maeko_: ¬¬ Te detesto_.

Tori_: ^^ Yo igual te quiero._

Fudou: -susurra- Eh, Tori, pon atención a la clase o la maestra te va a regañar.

Tori: Claro, gracias Fudou –sonríe-

Fudou: Realmente eres linda.

Tori: o/o

Maeko: _Ahora si te odio T-T_

Luego de la clase, Fudou se levanta, pero Tori golpea su mesa con ambas manos.

Fudou: ¿Qué ocurre?

Tori: Imagínate…

Fudou: ¿Qué cosa?

Tori: A mi… pero, mi cabello ondulado y un poco más claro, y mis ojos color ámbar.

Fudou: ¿Y para qué?

Tori: Solo hazlo, ¿Si?

Fudou: -suspira- De acuerdo –Se imagina a Tori con las características mencionadas-

Maeko: _¿Qué tramas?_

Tori: ¿Y?

Fudou: …

Tori: ¿Qué ocurre?

Fudou: -se sonroja- N-Nada… -se va-

Maeko: _¿Qué hiciste?_

Tori: Pues _hice que Fudou te imaginara, y creo que le gustaste ^^_

Maeko: _…_

Tori: _¿Maeko?_

Maeko: _¡B-BAKA!_

Tori: ^^

**En el recreo, Tori se dirige a la terraza, donde ve a Terumi tomando tranquilamente una soda. Lentamente se acercó a él por la espalda y le tocó los hombros rápidamente, haciendo saltar del susto a Terumi, el cuál botó la lata, mojando el suelo.**

Terumi: ¡Tori! –Con una mano en el pecho-

Tori: Jaja. ¿Te asuste?

Terumi: No, para nada –tono sarcástico-

Tori: -sonrisa dulce-

Terumi: *_Debo admitirlo, es muy bonita_*

Tori: ¿Y qué haces aquí tan solo?

Terumi: Pues me gusta venir a veces aquí, ya que poca gente se acerca y uno se pude relajar, además de que siempre hay una agradable brisa.

Tori: ¿Uh?

**En eso, una agradable y delicada frisa empezó a correr, empezando a jugar con el cabello de Terumi y Tori. Tori cerró los ojos disfrutando la brisa.**

Tori: Tienes razón Terumi-kun, es muy agradable.

Terumi: -sonríe- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

Tori: Pues tuve la necesidad de venir aquí, ¿Por qué?

Terumi: Por nada, solo preguntaba.

Tori: Terumi-kun, ¿Por qué no vamos por algo para comer y luego volvemos?

Terumi: Me parece buena idea.

**Terumi empieza a caminar hacia Tori, pero olvidan el resbaloso piso que había quedado con la soda. Terumi resbala, abalanzándose sobre Tori, y sus labios a centímetros de distancia. El rubio podía sentir la respiración de la chica, mientras que esta, sentía como su corazón saltaba fuertemente.**

Tori: Te-Terumi…kun…

Terumi: ¡Ah! ¡Perdón! –Se levanta y le extiende la mano a Tori-

Tori: N-No importa –acepta la mano de Terumi y se levanta, pero ahora es ella la que resbala, cayendo sobre Terumi- ¡P-Perdón Terumi! –Tori iba a levantarse, pero justo en ese momento, Terumi la toma de la cintura, haciendo que la cabeza de Tori termine en su pecho- T-Terumi-k-kun…

Terumi: Solo… quédate así… un momento, ¿Si? –Cerrando los ojos-

Tori: H-Hai… *_Se ve lindo durmiendo*_

**Tori se acomoda en Terumi, recostándose mejor sobre él y sintiendo sus latidos, disfrutando de su peculiar sonido, hasta que…**

**-Suena el timbre-**

Tori: Terumi… debemos ir a clases…

Terumi: -despierta- ¿Uh? Ah… si –suelta a Tori- _*Maldita campana, yo quería segur así con ella*_

Tori: ¡Terumi-kun! –desde abajo-

Terumi: ¡¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido?

Tori: ¡Corriendo! ¡Como más crees tú!

Terumi: ¬¬U Ok…

**Ambos caminan tranquilamente hasta el salón de Terumi.**

Terumi: Entonces, ¿Te veo en el último descanso?

Tori: Claro, porque n…

¿?: ¡TERUMI!

* * *

Hasta aquí el capi ^^ por favor pido reviews, ya que este capi me costo mucho hacerlo, y como siempre, acepto quejas, dudas, sugerencias, tomatazos y piedrazos ^^

Hasta el prox capi~


	6. Chapter 6

_Capitulo 6_: **"Debo aclarar mi mente"**

_Terumi: Entonces, ¿Te veo en el último descanso?_

_Tori: Claro, porque n…_

_¿?: ¡TERUMI!_

**Desde lejos, dos chicas se acercan corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta que llegan hasta donde se encuentran los dos.**

Tori: Uh, hola.

1¿?: Hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kino Aki

2¿?: Y el mío es Otonashi Haruna.

Tori: Un gusto, mi nombre es Akure Tori.

Aki: Un gusto conocerte Tori-chan.

Haruna: ¡Terumi! Tenemos que hablar contigo –jalando del brazo al mencionado-

Terumi: P-Pero…

Aki: Solo vamos –hacia Tori- ¿Nos lo prestas un ratito Tori-chan?

Tori: Eh… claro.

Aki y Haruna: ¡GRACIAS! –Al arrastre se llevan a Terumi-

Terumi: ¡Me esperas Tori!

Tori: -suspira- Claro ^^U

**Las dos chicas llevan a Terumi a donde, minutos antes estaba con Tori: La terraza.**

Terumi: ¿Qué quieren chicas?

Haruna: ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí hace unos minutos?

Terumi: O/O ¡¿D-De que estás hablando?

Aki: No te hagas el inocente Terumi. Nosotras vimos todo.

Terumi: ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?

Haruna: Que vimos TO-DO.

Aki: Tú y Tori harían linda pareja.

Terumi: ¡P-Pero que dices Aki! ¡Ella es solo mi amiga!

Haruna: Pero al parecer tú quieres ser más que eso, ¿No?

Terumi: Y-Yo…

Aki: Admítelo Terumi.

Terumi: Yo…

**Tori esperaba al lado de la puerta del salón del Tercer Grado a Terumi, quien conversaba con las chicas de… cosas.**

Maeko: _¿Te aburres?_

Tori: ¿Por qué?

Maeko: _Solo pregunto._

Tori: Tú no preguntas por solo preguntar, ¿Qué quieres?

Maeko: _¡Quiero ver a ese Fudou!_

Tori: Yo no quiero.

Maeko: _Pues yo sí._

Tori: ¡Maeko! ¡No! –baja el rostro.

Maeko: Lo lamento hermanita, pero ya me conoces –sonríe arrogantemente-

**Sin esperar, Maeko empieza a caminar y a buscar a Fudou, hasta que da con él.**

Maeko: ¡Fudou!

Fudou: ¿Tori?

Maeko: -se acerca corriendo- ¿Qué haces?

Fudou: Nada _*Siento algo diferente en ella*_

Maeko: Es cierto, mi hermanita no te ha dicho nada, ¿Verdad?

Fudou: ¿Eh?

Maeko: Ven –toma a Fudou de la mano y lo lleva a otro lugar- Aquí está mejor.

Fudou: -se suelta del agarre- Tori, ¿Qué te pasa?

Maeko: No, primero que nada, yo no me llamo Tori. Mi nombre es Akure Maeko.

Fudou: ¿Akure Maeko?

Maeko: Si, ese es mi nombre. Y segundo, te explicaré todo.

¿?: Tú no explicarás nada, Maeko.

Maeko: -se voltea- ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Fudou: ¿Quién es él?

Maeko: Él es mi hermano, Kenji.

Kenji: ¿Sabes que desde arriba se puede ver todo?

Maeko: _*Rayos, me atrapó*_

Fudou: Bien, ¿Qué rayos para aquí? ¿Y qué es lo que me iba a explicar?

Kenji: Verás…

**Kenji le explica toda la situación, la vida de las gemelas Akure y la situación de Tori.**

Fudou: -con los brazos cruzados- Ya veo, entonces, ¿Ellas dos están en el mismo cuerpo?

Kenji: Así es.

Maeko: Bueno, olvidemos to…

Fudou: ¿Maeko?

Maeko: -se desmaya, cayendo en los brazos de Fudou-

Fudou: ¡¿P-Pero que le pasó?

Kenji: Acabó su tiempo. Tori volvió.

Fudou: Entonces ahora… ella es Tori.

Kenji: Exactamente.

**Terumi terminaba de hablar con las chicas, las cuales venían a un lado cada una del rubio.**

Terumi: ¿Están seguras?

Aki: Claro, no te preocupes Terumi.

Haruna: No diremos nada.

Terumi ¿Lo prometen?

Aki y Haruna: ¡Lo prometemos!

Terumi: De acuerd… -mira hacia su salón- Se… fue.

Aki: Seguramente tuvo alguna emergencia.

Terumi: ¿Qué tipo de emergencia?

Haruna: Emergencias de mujeres.

Terumi:… No preguntaré.

Aki y Haruna: -sonríen-

Terumi: -suspira- Bueno, mejor entro a cla… ¡Tori!

**Acercándose vienen Kenji y Fudou, quien trae a Tori en brazos.**

Fudou: Ten a tu princesa –le entrega a Tori-

Terumi: ¡¿M-Mi qué?

Fudou: Yo me voy –se da vuelta y se va-

Kenji: -suspira- Se parece a Maeko.

Aki: ¿Quién es Maeko?

Kenji: Maeko… es la gemela de Tori.

Haruna: ¿Y qué le pasó a Tori?

Kenji: Se desmayó

Aki: ¿Y cómo?

Terumi: Chicas, dejen de hacer preguntas.

Haruna: Pero…

Terumi: Haruna…

Haruna: Ok ¬¬

Tori: -despierta- ¿Terumi-kun?

Terumi: ¿Otra vez?

Tori: Si.

Terumi: ¿Enojada?

Tori: Salió sola

Aki: Chicos…Haruna y yo necesitamos un diccionario.

**Luego de unos minutos, todos vuelven a sus clases. Tori toma asiento y se recuesta en la mesa.**

Tori: _¿Por qué hiciste eso?_

Maeko: _Ya te dije, quería ver a Fudou… Ah, y él ahora también sabe._

Tori: ¡Que!

Fudou: Eh, baja la voz.

Tori: Fudou… tú…

Fudou: ¿Si es que si se de Maeko? Si. Tu hermano me contó.

Tori: Kenji...

Fudou: Quiero saber algo –tomando asiento en su puesto-

Tori: ¿Qué ocurre?

Fudou: Las descripciones que me dijiste… ¿Eran de tu gemela?

Tori: Pues, si. Maeko es igual a mí, pero… su cabello es más claro y lo tiene ondulado y sus ojos son color ámbar.

Fudou: -susurra- Pues admito que era muy linda…

Tori: ¿Verdad que era linda? –sonrie-

Fudou: ¡¿E-Eh?

Tori: Susurraste lo suficientemente alto como para que solo yo escuchara, así que tranquilo.

Fudou: Aún así… yo no dije nada, ¿De acuerdo?

Tori: De acuerdo

**La clase pasa normalmente. Tori se mantiene atenta a la clase, hasta que una pregunta pasa por su mente.**

Tori: _*¿Qué siento por Terumi? ¿Qué veo en él? Es lindo, agradable, amistoso… ¿Será que…?*_

Maeko: _¿Te gusta Terumi?_

Tori: _¡¿Eh? ¡Tú no puedes leer mis pensamientos!_

Maeko: _Tori…_

Tori: _¿Qué?_

Maeko: _No leí tus pensamientos… solo pregunté._

Tori: _O/O_

Maeko: _¿Entonces te gusta?_

Tori: _¡C-Claro que no!_

Maeko: _Admítelo_

Tori: _No_

Maeko: _Te gusta._

Tori: _Mentira._

Maeko_: ¡Si te gusta!_

Tori: ¡Que no me gusta!

Maeko:…

Maestro: Señorita…

Tori: ¿S-Si maestro?

Maestro: Espéreme afuera.

Tori: Si maestro.

**Tori se levanta y sale del salón. Afuera, se afirma de la pared y mira al techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En eso, siente que le tapan los ojos y la abrazan.**

Tori: ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame!

¿?: Calla

Tori: _*E-Esa… v-voz…*_

**Tori se queda callada, mientras el misterioso junta sus labios con los de Tori en un dulce y apasionado beso. Tori le corresponde decididamente.**

Tori: _*Es imposible… debe ser un sueño*_

**Luego de separarse, Tori abre lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con…**

* * *

Bueno, eso es todo, juju, adoré dejarlo así e.e

Por favor reviews!

Hasta el proxi capi~


	7. Chapter 7

_Capitulo 7:_ **"Mi mente se confunde más"**

_Tori se levanta y sale del salón. Afuera, se afirma de la pared y mira al techo, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. En eso, siente que le tapan los ojos y la abrazan._

_Tori: ¡Eh! ¡Suéltame!_

_¿?: Calla_

_Tori: *E-Esa… v-voz…*_

_Tori se queda callada, mientras el misterioso junta sus labios con los de Tori en un dulce y apasionado beso. Tori le corresponde decididamente._

_Tori: *Es imposible… debe ser un sueño*_

_Luego de separarse, Tori abre lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con…_

Tori: _*E-Es… imposible*_ T-Terumi-kun…

Terumi: ¡P-Perdón si te molestó! ¡Es que no me resistí! ¡Ya no lo soporto! ¡Lo que pasa es que…! –Le tapan la boca-

Tori: Terumi, ya cállate.

**Tori se acerca lentamente a Terumi para volver a juntar sus labios, y cuando están a centímetros…**

Maestro: ¡Señorita Akure! ¡Despierte!

Tori: -despierta de golpe- ¡P-Pero que pasó!

Maestro: Lo que pasó es que usted estaba durmiendo en medio de mi clase.

**La chica mira hacia todos lados, solo viendo el salón de clases.**

Tori: _*Entonces era… un sueño* _L-Lo lamento Maestro –baja la mirada-

Maestro: Que no se repita.

Tori: N-no… maestro.

**Después de clases, Tori se dirigió a la terraza y se quedó pensando en su sueño.**

Tori: _*No lo entiendo, ¿Por qué soñé eso?... o más bien, ¿Por qué Terumi estaba en ese sueño?* _-Suspira- Y si… ¿Realmente pasara eso?

¿?: ¿Qué pase que, Tori-chan?

Tori: ¡¿N-Nanni? -voltea- Ah, eras tú Haruna-chan.

Haruna: ¿Qué pasa Tori-chan? No te ves muy bien.

Tori: -vuelve a suspirar, para después sonreír melancólicamente- Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Haruna: No creo que no pase nada –Se acerca hacia Tori- Tu cara me dice todo lo contrario.

Tori: …Haruna…

Haruna: Puedes contarme –pone sus manos en los hombros de Tori- Tranquila.

Tori: Pero… no le digas a nadie, ¿Si?

Haruna: Claro- Confía en mí.

**Tori baja la mirada, para después clavar su mirada en la de la peli-azul. Tori tomando confianza, le explica su "extraño" sueño. Haruna no se muestra impresionada, pero tampoco muy alegre. Sabía que Tori se sentía confundida.**

Haruna: Tranquila, de seguro algo debe significar.

Tori: Pero… ¿Qué cosa?

Haruna: Seguramente te dice que ti y Terumi son el uno para el otro.

Tori: -baja el rostro-

Haruna: ¿Tori-chan?

Tori: Haruna… Eso es lo que temo.

* * *

Bueno, nada más. Es demasiado corto, lo sé, pero las ganas de dejar suspenso me ganaron =^w^=

Estoy lista para que me maten por dejarlo tan corto, pero les digo una cosa: si muero, nadie seguirá el fic muajajaja.

Hasta el prox Capi ^.^!


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo 8: _**"Ya todo le aclara de a poco"**

_Haruna: Seguramente te dice que ti y Terumi son el uno para el otro._

_Tori: -baja el rostro- _

_Haruna: ¿Tori-chan?_

_Tori: Haruna… Eso es lo que temo._

Haruna: ¡¿N-NANNI? ¿Por qué?

Tori: ¡P-Pues porque Terumi y yo solo somos amigos!

Haruna: ¿O es por miedo a ser rechazada?

Tori: Miedo… -mira desde el balcón hacia abajo, justo encontrando a Terumi hablando con Burn y Gazelle- Tal vez… si sea eso. Miedo a ser rechazada.

Haruna: ¿Lo quieres… como más que un amigo?

Tori: -mira a Haruna- Y-Yo…

Haruna: Admítelo Tori.

Tori: Yo…

Haruna: ¿Y?

Tori: Pues... –baja el rostro- Si, lo quiero como más que un amigo –mira nuevamente a Terumi-

Haruna: -Sonríe- _*Igual que Terumi*_

*Flash Back*

_**Las dos chicas llevan a Terumi a donde, minutos antes estaba con Tori: La terraza.**_

_Terumi: ¿Qué quieren chicas?_

_Haruna: ¡¿Qué acaba de pasar aquí hace unos minutos?_

_Terumi: O/O ¡¿D-De que estás hablando?_

_Aki: No te hagas el inocente Terumi. Nosotras vimos todo._

_Terumi: ¡¿Q-Q-QUÉ?_

_Haruna: Que vimos TO-DO._

_Aki: Tú y Tori harían linda pareja._

_Terumi: ¡P-Pero que dices Aki! ¡Ella es solo mi amiga!_

_Haruna: Pero al parecer tú quieres ser más que eso, ¿No?_

_Terumi: Y-Yo…_

_Aki: Admítelo Terumi._

_Terumi: Yo…_

_Haruna: ¿Y?_

_Terumi: Pues… -baja el rostro y sonríe- Si. Quiero ser más que un amigo para ella._

_Aki: ¿Y porque no le dices?_

_Terumi: No puedo._

_Haruna: ¿Y por qué?_

_Terumi: Porque, si soy rechazado de seguro perderé su amistad._

_Aki: Tienes miedo a ser rechazado._

_Terumi: Si. Por favor, no le digan nada. _

_Haruna: ¡No te preocupe! ¡No diremos nada! ¿Verdad Aki?_

_Aki: Es una promesa_

_Terumi: -sonríe- Gracias chicas._

*Fin Flash Back*

Haruna: _*Ambos sienten lo mismo, pero el miedo les gana*_

Tori: Haruna… ¿Qué debo hacer?

Haruna: Pues… en realidad no se mucho. Deberíamos hablar con Aki.

Tori: N-No estoy…

Haruna: Tranquila, ella es una tumba con los secretos.

Tori: De acuerdo.

**Haruna y Tori se alejan de la terraza, para ir en busca de Aki. **

Tori y Haruna: ¡Aki!

Aki: ¡¿Qué ocurre?

**Ambas chicas paran frente a Aki, toman aire y empiezan a explicarle toda la situación. Aki, al igual que Haruna, no se muestra sorprendida.**

Tori: Y ahora no seque hacer.

Aki: Eso es muy fácil.

Haruna: ¿En serio?

Aki: Claro, ¡DEBES DECLARARTE A TERUMI!

Tori: ¡N-N-NANNI! O/O

Haruna: Aki, creo que lo tomas muy a la ligera. Tori-chan aún debe estar confundida.

Aki: Cierto. Gomenasai Tori-chan

Tori: -suspira- No importa Aki-chan.

Haruna: Entonces, ¿Qué haremos?

Tori: ¿Qué pasaría si Terumi se entera?

Terumi: Si me entero de que, Tori.

Aki, Haruna y Tori: ¡T-Terumi!

OK, hasta ahí queda

Les aviso que el prox capi demorará en salir, ya que pronto comenzaran las clases y debo arreglar todo ^ ^

Pero prometo intentar avanzarlo

Matta Ne~


	9. Chapter 9

_Capitulo 9: _**¡Problemas! ¿Será la hora?**

_Tori: ¿Qué pasaría si Terumi se entera?_

_Terumi: Si me entero de que, Tori._

_Aki, Haruna y Tori: ¡T-Terumi!_

Terumi: ¿Y?

Las tres: ¿Y-Y?

Terumi: ¿Que es de lo que no me debería enterar?

Aki: P-Pues…

Haruna: E-Etto…

Tori: _"Es el fin…"…_ ¡V-Verás Terumi-kun! ¡E-Es que íbamos a preparar una sorpresa para alguien!, Y-Y no queríamos que te enteraras p-porque...

Haruna: ¡De seguro le contarías a ese alguien!

Terumi: -Arquea una ceja-

Haruna: -Sonrisa nerviosa-

Terumi: Que me ocultan chicas.

**El tono de voz de Terumi había sido serio, lo que a las chicas -a excepción de Tori- las asustó, ya que nunca habían escuchado al rubio así. Tori pensó como salvarlas de la situación, y solo pensó en una cosa. Se acercó al mayor y lo tomó de la mano, llevándolo a otro lugar. Haruna y Aki solo se quedaron mirando como la peli-castaña jalaba al chico.**

Aki: ¿Q-Que crees que vaya a pasar?

Haruna: N-No lo sé.

**Una vez lejos, Tori suelta a Terumi, y se detiene, dándole la espalda al mayor. Este solo se queda en silencio, esperando alguna palabra de la chica, pero como esta nunca llegó, habló él.**

Terumi: Tori… ¿Qué me estas ocultando?

Tori: T-Terumi… y-yo… -se voltea, viendo al mayor- Q-Quiero cumplir un sueño…

Terumi: ¿Solo eso?

Tori: S-Si… Y no lo puedo cumplir sin ti.

Terumi: ¿S-Sin… mi?

Tori: Si Terumi-kun…

**Tori lentamente se acerca a Terumi, y una vez al frente de este, rodea su cuello con sus brazos, acercándose al rostro del mayor.**

Terumi: T-Tori…

Tori: T-Teru-kun… y-yo… -cierra los ojos-

**Terumi empieza lentamente a acercarse a la chica a la vez que cierra los ojos, hasta que sus labios se rozan. **

¿?: Que lindo momento.

Terumi y Tori: ¿¡N-Nanni!

¿?: Ustedes dos son TAN románticos -Tono burlón-

**Ambos se voltean a ver a la persona que arruinó el momento que ambos tanto deseaban.**

Terumi: Burn…

Tori:_ *Q-Que vergüenza…*_

Burn: Lo lamento Terumi, pero tengo una noticia… que no creo que te agrade mucho.

Terumi: -Traga saliva- _*Esto es una mala señal* _Y… ¿Cuál es esa noticia?

Burn: Bueno, Chae Chan-Soo nos logró contactar.

Terumi: ¡¿C-Chae Chan-Soo?

Tori: ¿Quién es Chae Chan-Soo?

Burn: Él es el capitán de Fire Dragon. Nuestro capitán en Corea.

Terumi: B-Bueno. ¿Y qué pasó?

Burn: Ven, debemos buscar a Gazelle. Él aún no sabe.

Terumi: De acuerdo -Voltea a ver a Tori- Después hablamos.

**Rápidamente Terumi le da un beso en la mejilla, haciéndola sonrojar. Luego se retira con Nagumo, en busca del albino. Pero Tori siente que algo está mal.**

Maeko: _¿Y qué esperas? ¡Ve!_

Tori: _No puedo Maeko._

Maeko: _Si no vas tú, voy yo._

**Maeko toma control del cuerpo de Tori, y sigilosamente sigue a ambos chicos. Estos, una vez que divisan a Gazellle, lo detienen agarrándolo de un brazo.**

Gazelle: ¿Qué demonios quieren?

Burn: Chae Chan-Soo se comunicó.

Gazelle: ¿Nanni?

Terumi: Si, yo tampoco me lo creí.

Tori: _Por favor Maeko, vámonos._

Maeko: -Susurra- Claro que no. Veremos por que el peli-rojo está tan preocupado.

Gazelle: ¿Y cuál es la razón para detenerme de esa forma tan brusca?

Burn: -Saca unos boletos- ¿Saben que es eso?

Terumi: Eso…

Gazelle: Es…

Ambos: ¡¿Pasajes de avión para Corea?

Tori: _¡¿N-Nanni?_

Burn: Exacto. Chae Chan-Soo quiere que volvamos a Corea para volver a formar Fire Dragon, y competir en los partidos que se acercan.

Terumi: _*Tori…* _N-No puedo irme _*No si quiero estar con Tori*_

Burn: Gomen Terumi, pero los pasajes están para esta noche. Y tanto yo como Gazelle sabemos que tú deseabas volver a Corea sobre otra cosa.

Tori:_ ¿¡N-Nanni? ¿V-Volver a Corea… sobre otra cosa?_

Maeko: _Que chico te ha tocado, Tori._

Tori: …

Terumi: P-Pero ahora tengo motivos para quedarme en Inazuma.

Gazelle: ¿Tori?

Burn: Que otra cosa sería.

Tori: *_T-Teru…kun*_

Terumi: … Tori no es.

Tori: _*N-No soy… ¿Yo?* _

Maeko: ¡¿Qué?

Los tres: -Voltean a ver-

Maeko: ¡¿Cómo que Tori no es ese motivo?

Tori: _M-Maeko… d-detente…_

Terumi: M-Maeko… y-yo…

**De los ojos de Maeko, gotas saladas empezaron a caer. Ella, como los chicos quedó impactada.**

Maeko: Estas… no son mis lágrimas…

Gazelle: Entonces son de…

Maeko: Tori… estas…

Tori: _-Llora- G-Gomen Maeko…_

Maeko: -Sonrie- Tranquila. Vámonos -Se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar-

Terumi: ¡Maeko! ¡Espera!

Maeko: -Mira de forma amenazante al mayor- No quiero verte cerca de mi hermana, ¿Me oíste? -Vuelve a caminar-

Terumi: Tori…

Burn: … Creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí, Afur…

Terumi: No. Iré. Pero no me iré sin aclarar las cosas.

Gazelle: Así se habla. Entonces, prepararemos todo para irnos.

**Luego de clases, Burn y Gazelle fueron al departamento en donde estaban, y empiezan a arreglar las cosas.**

Burn: ¿Crees que Afuro tomó la decisión correcta?

Gazelle: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Burn: Pues… Al parecer Tori estaba muy afectada para llorar bajo el control de Maeko, ¿No?

Gazelle: …Creo que tienes razón. Pero Afuro sabe salir de los problemas.

Burn: Tienes razón.

**Tori una vez en su habitación, se tiró en la cama, y ocultó su rostro en su almohada.**

Tori: Si no soy yo la razón de que no valla, entonces… ¿Quién es?

¿?: ¿Tori?

Tori: -Se seca las lagrimas- ¿N-Naoko-chan?

Naoko: -Entra- Pero hermanita… ¿Qué te pasó?

Tori: Terumi se va…

Naoko: ¿El chico que me mencionaste?

Tori: Si… Pero dice que tiene una razón para no irse.

Naoko: De seguro eres…

Tori: N-No soy yo, Onee-chan…

¿?: Debe haber otro motivo, pero de seguro te involucra, Tori.

Tori: ¿C-Crees eso, Kenji?

Kenji: Estoy muy seguro -Sonrie-

Naoko: Bueno, Kenji no dice las cosas por decirlas solamente -Rie-

Tori: Tienes razón -Sonríe- _*Pero aún quiero saber qué es eso que impide que Terumi vaya a Corea*_

* * *

Bueno, finalizado el cap 9. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y estén atentos, porque… **¡Se acerca el capítulo final!**

Matta Ne~


	10. Chapter 10

Realmente disculpen la demora, y no tengo excusa para la ausencia de este capítulo, además de no tener imaginación ¬¬U.

Bueno, primero, acepto cualquier regaño, piedrazo (?) u otra cosa.

Segundo: **Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5, a los cuales les agradecemos haber inventado IE, pero a la vez los odiamos por no volverlo un anime Yaoi.**

Y tercero, disfruten de este capitulo!

_Capítulo 10: _**Ya todo termina, y de nosotros…**

_Kenji: Estoy muy seguro -Sonríe-_

_Naoko: Bueno, Kenji no dice las cosas por decirlas solamente -Ríe-_

_Tori: Tienes razón -Sonríe- *Pero aún quiero saber qué es eso que impide que Terumi vaya a Corea*_

Kenji: Tori, quiero hablar con Maeko…

Naoko: ¡¿N-Nanni? ¡N-No Kenji! -Abraza a Tori- Maeko debe descansar en paz…

Maeko: Pero no quiero, Nee-san…

Naoko: … M-Mae…ko…

Maeko: Por qué Nee-san… ¿Por qué no quieres verme? -Le mira de forma amenazante y triste-

Naoko: P-Porque… t-tú…

Kenji: -Toma a Naoko y la saca de la habitación- No te vayas Maeko, tengo que hablar contigo…

Maeko: Claro… Nii-san.

**Kenji sale de la habitación extrañado, por ese "Nii-san" de parte de Maeko, puesto que ella nunca le dijo así alguna vez. Mientras, Maeko hablaba con Tori.**

Maeko: Te juro. Si no es porque quieres tanto a ese rubio andrógeno, ya le hubiera roto esa carita de ángel que tiene.

Tori: _No serías capaz._

Maeko: Soy capaz de todo, Tori. Hasta de dejarte en lo más profundo de nuestro ahora cuerpo, y yo quedarme con el cuerpo para mi sola.

Tori: _… ¿Y qué te lo impide?_

Maeko: Que todos sabes que… Akure Maeko está muerta, y solo Akure Tori vive.

Tori: _Maeko…_

Maeko: -Cierra los ojos- Es la total y completa verdad, tontita.

Tori: _No es verdad…Tú vives…_

Maeko: ¿De qué hablas?

Tori: _Tú ahora… vives, y yo soy la que está muerta._

Maeko: Explícate mejor.

Kenji: Cada vez que tomas el control de Tori, ella es el alma en el cielo, y tú la persona que vive, respira y siente.

Maeko: …Que genial broma, Kenji.

Tori: _Él tiene razón, Maeko. Aún recuerdo esa vez, cuando tomaste mi cuerpo…y yo logré ver el cielo…_

Maeko: Esa vez que me asústate cuando no volviste a hablarme, ¿Verdad?

_*Flash Back*_

_Maeko se había fugado de su hogar, puesto a que Kenji le regañaba por a cada rato tomar el control del cuerpo de Tori, y eso le molestaba._

_Maeko: Vamos Kenji, no es para tanto -Burlona-_

_Tori: ¿No es para tanto? ¡Maeko! ¡Me cambiabas a cada ra…!_

_Maeko: … ¿Tori?...Tori responde… ¡Akure Tori, me respondes o te juro que…!_

_Tori: … ¿O qué?_

_Maeko: …Baka, me asustaste._

_Tori: ¿Por qué?_

_Maeko: Pues… Porque… Olvídalo._

_Tori: *Es increíble lo que vi…*_

_*Fin Flash Back*_

Maeko: Me impresiona que hayas vuelto esa vez.

Tori: _¿Por qué lo dices?_

Maeko: -Suspira- Te explico. Yo podría quedarme todo el tiempo del mundo con el control de tu cuerpo Tori, demo… no puedo. A cada minuto, mi alma vuelve al cielo… y al parecer esa vez tu alma fue al cielo. Volviste porque se dieron cuenta de que no era mi alma la que había subido.

Tori: _¿Entonces…?_

Kenji: ¿T-Tori… pudo haberse quedado en el cielo?

Maeko: -Asiente- Y yo me hubiera quedado en el cuerpo de Tori.

Tori: _*Me pude… haber quedado en el cielo…*_

Maeko: Pude haberte dicho eso, pero no quise.

Kenji: ¡Maeko! ¡Pudiste haber dejado a tu hermana en el cielo!

Maeko: ¡No es mi culpa que yo no quiera volver al cielo!

Tori: …_Maeko, cálmate y vuelve._

Maeko: No… Tori… No quiero volver. Quiero volver a vivir, pero… con mis hermanos… y contigo…

Kenji: …Si eso quieres, vamos.

Maeko: ¿A-A donde vamos?

Kenji: -Sonríe- Ya verás.

**Con Terumi:**

Terumi se encontraba arreglando todas sus cosas, mientras pensaba en lo que haría para hablar con Tori.

Terumi: Hablas con Tori será imposible si Maeko aparece… Ella no me permitirá hablar con Tori… -Se escucha la puerta- ¿Quién es?

¿?: ¡Afuro! ¿Estás listo?

Terumi: -Va a abrir- Demo Nagumo… ¿Por qué me preguntas tan pronto?

Burn: Es que… Gazelle y yo revisamos los boletos, y son para hoy… en una hora más.

Terumi: ¿U-Una hora… más?

Burn: -Asiente- Y debemos ir ya al aeropuerto.

Terumi: _*No podré hablar con Tori* _De acuerdo -Va en busca de su maleta y sale-

Burn: … ¿No irás a hablar con Tori?

Terumi: Maeko no me lo permitirá…

Burn: Como digas -Empieza a dirigirse a la salida-

Terumi: _*Lo lamento, Tori…*_

Luego de largos minutos de viaje, el trío de Corea ya estaba en el aeropuerto, esperando que el avisaran su vuelo.

Gazelle: … Afuro, el callado soy yo, no tú.

Terumi: G-Gomené, Fuusuke…

Burn: Te lo pregunto por milésima vez, ¿Realmente quieres ir en este viaje?

Terumi: Y yo te respondo por milésima vez que si iré. No tengo otra cosa que hacer…

_*Próximo vuelo a Corea en 20 minutos, por favor, abordar el avión. Repito, próximo vuelo…*_

Gazelle: Bueno, es nuestro vuelo. Vamos

.Burn: Hai -Sigue a Gazelle-

Terumi: … -Toma su celular y teclea un mensaje- Tori… Espero lo recibas…

**Con Tori:**

Todos van en el auto, mientras Naoko conduce.

Tori: -Lee el mensaje- … ¡Onii-san! ¡Al aeropuerto! ¡Terumi está en el aeropuerto!

Naoko: Allá vamos.

Kenji: Esperemos llegar pronto…

¿?: Claro que llegaremos pronto, lo aseguro.

Tori: Espero tengas razón -Mira a su acompañante de asiento-

¿?: ¿Acaso miento? -Sonríe-

(A que no adivinan quién es el acompañante ¬w¬)

**Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Tori y su acompañante bajan rápidamente, cuando escuchan algo que hace que apuren el paso.**

_*Vuelo a Corea en 5 minutos, por favor, abordar el avión*_

Tori: Tenemos solo 5 minutos para…

¿?: ¡Por acá! -Indica a la ventana, mostrando al trío ir al avión-

Gazelle: Volver a Corea…

Burn: Nunca me lo imaginé -Sonríe arrogantemente-

Terumi: Si, yo tampo…

¿?: ¡Afuro Terumi!

Terumi: -Voltea y en un segundo se encuentra tirado en el piso con la persona sobre él- ¿P-Pero qué?

¿?: Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, ¿Me escuchaste?

Tori: -Pone su mano en el hombro de su acompañante-Ya basta… ¿Si?

**Burn y Gazelle al ver esto, se quedan pasmados, al igual que Terumi, el cual no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.**

Terumi: E-Estoy… ¿Soñando?

¿?: Ahora si te rompo tu cara de angelito, Terumi (A que adivinaron ¬w¬)

Tori: Ya basta, Maeko -Ríe y aparta a su hermana-

Burn y Gazelle: ¿M-M-Maeko?

Maeko: -Sonríe- Ese es mi nombre, no me lo gasten.

Tori: Que bromista hermana -Ayuda a Terumi a levantarse, quien aún está extrañad-

Terumi: P-Pero… ¿C-Co…?

Maeko: Ya cállate. Tori, apresúrate.

Tori: -Abraza a Terumi- Teru-kun… yo…

Terumi: Discúlpame Tori.

Tori: ¿Uh?

Terumi: Tú también Maeko.

Maeko: No te entiendo.

Terumi: Discúlpenme, por no explicar bien lo que quise decir hace poco -Toma a Tori de los brazos y la mira a los ojos- Pero es verdad, tú no eres la razón para no haberme quedado.

Maeko: -Intenta matar a Terumi, pero es sujetada por Burn y Gazelle-

Tori: Entonces… ¿Qué es?

Terumi: -Sonríe- El real motivo, no eres tú… Es el amor que siento por ti y el dolor por dejarte.

Tori:-Se sonroja- T-Teru-kun… -Recuerda las palabras de Kenji- _* Debe haber otro motivo, pero de seguro me involucraba, y así era* _Terumi… y-yo…

Terumi: Akure Tori, te amo.

**Terumi se acerca al rostro de Tori, hasta que lentamente termina posando sus labios sobre los de Tori, quien no duda en corresponderle.**

Maeko: Bueno, todo terminó bien… -Sonríe-

Burn: Aún no entiendo, ¿Cómo es que tú estás aquí, igual que Tori?

Maeko: Es una larga historia… Que no te contaré -Le saca la lengua-

Terumi: -Se separa y sonríe-

Tori: -Sigue sonrojada- Yo igual te amo… Teru-kun -Sonríe-

**Luego de eso, Terumi y los demás lamentablemente viajaron a Corea, pero Tori estaba constante de que algún día volvería a ver a su amor: Afuro Terumi. El tiempo pasó y Maeko entró a la academia Raimon, dejando a todas las personas impresionadas.**

Maeko: He de admitir que esto es muy divertido.

Tori: Tienes razón -Mira a una persona más adelante- ¡Ven! -Jala a Maeko-

Maeko: ¿A-A donde vamos?

Tori: ¡Fudou-kun! -Grita-

Maeko: ¿F-Fudou? -Se sonroja y se frena- ¡No, no, no ,no y no!

Tori: ¡Aww, Vamos Maeko!

Fudou: -Se acerca aburrido- ¿Qué ocurre Tori?

Maeko: …

Tori: -Sonriente- ¡Fudou! Te presento a mi hermana, Maeko.

Fudou: Un gusto co… -Procesando información (xDD)- ¿D-Dijiste… M-Maeko?

Maeko: -Se gana a un lado de Tori mirando a otro lado- Si, soy yo…

Fudou: … -Mira a Maeko y se sonroja, pero no deja de parecer altanero- Con que tú eras la hermana "muerta" de Tori -Menciona la palabra muerta con sarcasmo-

Tori: ¡Los dejo solos! -Se va corriendo-

Maeko: ¿N-Na-? -Mira a Tori- ¡Akure Tori, te juro que después te…! -Se sonroja al sentir que toman su mano-

Fudou: Es un gusto conocerte, Maeko-chan –Sonríe-

Maeko: -Super sonrojada- I-Igualmente… F-Fudou…

Fudou: -Se le acerca- Realmente eres bella, igual como te imaginé

Maeko: -Recuerda- Así que… por eso mi hermana te dijo mis características…

Fudou: Te confieso que nunca pensé conocerte -Se le acerca más- Hasta ahora…

Maeko: -Se pone nerviosa- ¿E-En serio?

Fudou: -Sonríe con altanería- Te confieso también que soy un tipo que no me interesa ser bueno, ni amable ni enamoradizo.

Maeko: … -Desvía el rostro-

Fudou: Demo… -Se sonroja- T-Tú… t-te has robado… mi corazón… (Creo que lo puse muy cursi, pero me encantó! *w*)

Maeko: -Mira a Fudou y sonríe- Debo decirte que tenía envidia de Tori, solo porque la querías más a ella que a mí. Pero no te culpo… no me conocías…

Fudou: Pero ahora… -Se acerca a sus labios- Si te conozco, y tú me conoces a mí.

Maeko: A-A-Ah… -Entre cierra los ojos y se acerca-

Tori: -Se aburre y corre donde su hermana, empujándola y haciendo que se bese con Fudou- Ups, perdón -Sale corriendo-

Maeko: -Se aparta y se sonroja- ¡G-G-Gomenasa! -Voltea donde Tori- ¡Estás muerta! –Corre tras su hermana-

Fudou: … -Mira a Maeko alejarse y toca sus labios- … -Sonríe- Realmente… se robó mi corazón…

**En clases, Maeko no puede concentrarse al recordar el beso dado a Fudou. Y ni hablar del castaño, quién estaba impaciente… de que tocara la campana del receso.**

Fudou: _*Vamos maldita campana de mi****. Toca de una vez*_

Maeko: -Mira a Fudou- _*E-Está impaciente… ¿Qué le pasará*_

Maestro: -Suena su celular, contesta y luego sale del salón-

Fudou: Mejor aún -Se para y va donde Maeko-

Maeko: ¿Q-Qué pasa Fudou?

Tori: _*¡Por fin!*_

Fudou: -Toma de la muñeca a Maeko y la atrae hacía él- Akure Maeko… te pido que seas mi novia

Maeko: ¿T-Tu novia? -Se sonroja y se esconde en el pecho de Fudou- S-Si… acepto.

**Toda la clase se queda sorprendida, acepto Tori, quién estaba totalmente emocionada por el momento.**

Tori: Hermana -Cierra los ojos emocionada- Teru-kun, espero que vuelvas pronto… y que ganen todos los partidos que tengan.

Maeko: Estoy segura que ganarán. Fire Dragon es el mejor equipo de Corea, Tori -Abrazada a Fudou-

Fudou: ¿Juegas soccer o solo sabes de equipos?

Maeko: Sé jugar. En mi equipo de Corea era la mejor -Sonríe-

Fudou: Entonces, después iremos a jugar. ¿Te parece? -Se acerca lentamente-

Maeko: Si, Akio-kun -Lo besa-

Tori:_*¿A-Akio-kun?... Dios, realmente lo ama* -_Sonríe- _*Terumi-kun… esperaré tu regreso con ansias*_

Y… que les pareció? Estaba pensando en dejarlo hasta aquí, pero se me ocurría un pequeño extra, y solo lo subiré con una condición:

_**Si este capítulo recibe al menos 8 Reviews, el extra del regreso de Terumi será subido.**_

Bueno, hasta la próxima! Sayou~


End file.
